Everything Turns Out in the End
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Graduation had come and gone. And after everyone rushed to get home and celebrate, Quinn stayed in the auditorium, thinking back on everything that had happened at McKinely...


Everything Turns Out in the End

Graduation had come and go. The months had passed, and senior year was gone. Everyone had gone home after they had gotten their diplomas, except for one…

Quinn Fabray sat in the auditorium, alone. She sat in front row, staring at the stage. She felt the tears slip down her face, but she didn't dare stop them. She needed to let it out before she went home.

She thought she was going to go straight home with her mother after the ceremony, but she couldn't. As soon as she saw her father sitting next to her mother in the crowded gym, she felt sick. So as soon as they threw their caps in the air, Quinn escaped. She couldn't bear talking to her father again, let along look at him. She had left her phone with her mother, so there was no point in Judy to call it.

Quinn sighed. She wished she could go back in time. She wished she could go back and just press pause. Especially with junior year.

Quinn missed Sam more than anything. It hurt seeing him stare at Mercedes the way he used to look at her. Mercedes had never gone back to Sam, but Sam refused to give up.

Sam and Quinn had become friends again, but that didn't help Quinn. That made her miss him even more…

Quinn stood up and walked onto the stage. She stood in the center and stared out at all of the chairs. She felt more tears fall from her eyes and she opened her mouth to sing.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

Suddenly a voice started to sing with her. She blushed as she looked up and saw in the doors of the auditorium, Sam singing.

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Sam walked down the steps and onto the stage, while continuing to sing.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

He grabs her hands and spins her around. She giggles and they start dancing together

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

Quinn sings as he stops and she wraps her arms around his neck, trying not to cry.

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>

The both stopped at the same time and Sam smiled down at the blonde girl.

"That was fun" She smiled back

"It was" She reluctantly pulls away from him. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Your mom sent me to look for you" Quinn sighs and goes and sits on the edge of the stage. "Why are you in here? Why are you hiding?"

"My dad is here" Quinn stated, she looked down and a tear dropped onto her graduation gown.

Sam grabbed her hand and she felt a shock go through her body. "Quinn, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault" Quinn wipes her tears away "I just don't want to talk to him. He hasn't said a word to me since he kicked me out."

Sam wrapped an arm around her and brought her head to his chest. "If I were you, I'd hide to" She smiled softly and hugged him tightly

"I miss you so much, Sam" She blurts out. She buries her head into his chest, hoping he didn't hear her.

"I miss you too" Hearing him say that makes her feel better. She pulls away from him and stands up. She starts to pace around the stage.

"No, I mean I really miss …I can't watch Dirty Dancing anymore without thinking of Sectionals. I can't listen to Justin Bieber. I can't listen to Lucky. I can't even hear someone talk about Avatar without wanting to burst into to tears!" She let out a sob. "I shouldn't have cheated on you. You were the perfect boyfriend and I gave that up for Finn. I'm so sorry, Sam! I'd give anything to go back in time and change everything! I want you back, Sam"

Sam was shocked to say the least. Sure when he had come back to Lima, Quinn had said she wanted him because of Beth, but he thought that was only about Beth. He stood up and walked over to a crying Quinn. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame. She embraced him back, sobbing onto his shoulder.

He rubbed her back and then lay his head on her shoulder "I love you, Quinn"

Her head snapped up and looked him in the eye. "W-what?"

"I still love you, Quinn. I never stopped." Sam said softly. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her tears now gone.

"I love you too, Sam" She places her lips on his and his hands find her waist. She pulled away with a frown

"What's wrong?"

"What about Mercedes?"

"What about her?"

"When you came back, you really wanted her back"

"Then after you and I started to hang out again, I realized I wanted you"

Quinn smiled and leaned into kiss him again.

"Quinnie?" Sam and Quinn pulled away from each other. Quinn stiffened as she saw her mother and father standing in the doorway. "Where have you been?"


End file.
